Ronny Robinson
Veronica "Ronny" Robinson is a major protagonist of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. She is the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger. History Ronny was a top race car driver of worldwide fame, and had just won a championship in Italy when Andrew Hartford contacted her. Meeting with Will Aston, Dax Lo and Rose Ortiz, Ronny was informed that she was one of those chosen to become Power Rangers and find the five jewels of the Corona Aurora. Ronny and the others were skeptical about the idea of being superheroes but the Sentinel Knight convinced them that they were the only hope of the world. Super Megaforce Ronny and the other Overdrive Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Ronny was an enthusiastic and bold person. She showed a tendency of never giving up, even when everything looked bad. She was also highly competitive; she annoyed the other Rangers by repeatedly showing off when beating them at games, and had to be taught that winning isn't everything. However, she also understood that when it came to fighting evil, failure was not an option. She shows extreme joy when faced with the vehicles the Overdrive team will use and attempts to act as driver as much as possible; when exploring areas once morphed, she can be extremely excitable. Ronny was also a loyal friend. It was her who convinced Tyzonn that he should join the team, explaining to him that the deaths of his previous team were not his fault. She used to have a pair of lucky socks that she'd worn for every race and that had never been cleaned ever; the smell was strong enough to stagger Blothgaar. She lent the socks to Mack to counteract his bad luck, but after he stopped using them, Spencer cleaned them, much to Ronny's dismay. Genetic Power(s) * Super Speed: '''Ronny is capable of moving at speeds faster than the worlds finest athlete. Everything in motion appears to slow down to her. Her exact speed limit is unknown. This power ties in with her racer status. Yellow Overdrive Ranger - Defender Vest= Arsenal *Defender Vest *Transtek Armor }} Ranger Key The Yellow Overdrive Ranger Key is Ronny’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Overdrive Ranger. Notes *From 2007 to 2010, the Overdrive Yellow Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney-MGM Studios. All of the Rangers were removed after Disney sold the franchise back to Saban. *Her power of super speed actually is ironic, considering her Sentai Counterpart, Natsuki, is called the "Strong Adventurer" of the group, and thus preferred power over speed. *Ronny's tough and tomboyish personality contrasts to her Sentai counterpart, Natsuki Mamiya who is feminine and childish. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 4 Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka